The Last of Croods
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: The Last of Us: Croods Family /EepGuy


Dengan datangnya mentari, datang hari yang baru; awal yang baru. Harapan bahwa semuanya akan lebih baik hari ini dibandingkan hari kemarin.

* * *

**Banci Taman Lawang presents**

**The Last of Us and The Croods first crossover**

**The Last of Croods**

* * *

Namaku Eep. Aku hidup di dunia setelah breakout terbesar oleh Cordyceps Brain Infection-kingdom Fungi ber-genus Cordyceps yang menyerang otak manusia dan membuat mereka menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Aku lahir setahun setelah breakout terjadi-sekitar 19 tahun—mungkin—yang lalu. Aku tidak yakin. Ah—di masa seperti ini, sedikit susah untuk menentukan waktu.

* * *

Seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh bongsor keluar dari sebuah gedung yang nampaknya rapuh dan mudah runtuh. Sikapnya hati-hati dan bergerak pelan-pelan; wajahnya kaku dan keringat di pelipisnya menunjukkan jantungnya yang menggedor dinding tulang rusuknya.

Di hadapannya berdiri beberapa ekor(orang?) Clicker—atau mayat hidup tingkat kedua yang hanya bisa mendengar—bergerak terseok-seok.

Lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan _baseball bat_ yang telah dimodifikasi dengan beberapa benda tajam sehingga membentuk pentungan berbahaya yang kokoh. Lelaki tersebut mengangkat pentungannya dan mengancang-ancang untuk menebas—

* * *

Itu ayahku, Grug—Grugson Croods, kepala keluarga Crood.

* * *

BUAKK-bunyi bedebam yang cukup tinggi membuat seluruh Clicker di ruangan gelap itu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal-juga lelaki paruh baya tadi. Berdiri di atas tubuh Clicker yang telah hancur, seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya yang pendek, di tangannya terdapat pentungan yang terbuat dari kapak merah.

* * *

Itu-itu aku. Eep—Evelyn Crood.

* * *

Sedetik kemudian seluruh Clicker bergerak ke arah gadis tersebut.

"EVELYN SAMANTHA CROOD! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Seru Grug sambil menebas salah satu kepala Clicker. Para Clicker mulai bingung dengan bunyi-bunyi yang timbul di sekitar mereka.

Gadis yang dipanggil Evelyn itu mulai beraksi dengan salah satu Clicker di dekatnya; "KITA SUDAH—" Menebas kepala. "—BERADA DALAM RUANGAN—" Menusuk lehernya. "—ITU SELAMA—oh aku tidak ingat—BERTAHUN-TAHUN!" Mendorong tubuh hancur Clicker itu ke tanah.

"TIGA HARI ITU BUKAN 'BERTAHUN-TAHUN'!" Tebas Grug.

"Oh, sudahlah Grugson! Kau tahu bagaimana Eep tidak suka dikunci dalam ruangan pengap itu—"

Keluar wanita paruh baya dengan rambut coklat gelap dengan bayi berambut sama dalam gendongannya. Salah satu Clicker mendekatinya, namun belum sempat mayat hidup dengan wajah mengerikan itu menyentuhnya, sang mayat rubuh. Ternyata bayi dalam gendongannya memegang senjata kecil yang tidak seharusnya dipegang bayi seumurannya.

"SANDY!"

* * *

Itu Ibuku, Ugrestine Crood dengan panggilan sayang dari ayahku "Ugga" dan bayi itu adalah adik termudaku, Sandramona Crood.

* * *

"Ayah?"

"Keluarlah Thunk." Jawab Grug sambil menebas Clicker terakhir daerah itu dengan pentungannya.

"Harusnya aku menunggu sinyalmu dulu!"

"Sinyal itu menunjukkan bahwa aku masih hidup-bukan menunjukkan keamanan daerah sekitar!"

"Lalu kenapa sinyalnya harus bunyi click click Clicker? Bukankah itu malah membuat rumit keadaan?"

Grug memutar matanya lalu mulai mengecapkan mulutnya. "Klak-klak-klak. Keluarlah Thunk!"

"HYAAAAAAA!" Berlari keluar, seorang anak lelaki berumur 15 tahun dengan badan bongsor dan pentungannya yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi, bersiap menghadang para mayat hidup.

* * *

Dan itu adikku, Thunester Brooklen Crood.

Mereka adalah anggota keluargaku, The Croods. Kami adalah salah satu keluarga Scavenger yang tersisa di sini. Kami biasa tinggal dalam suatu rumah selama berminggu-minggu tanpa jendela maupun lubang cahaya. Semua ditutup untuk menghalangi masuknya virus atau gangguan keamanan keluarga kami. Dulu kami punya tetangga—The Gorts (Gortunheim-keluarga keturunan Jerman yang bermigrasi dari Philadelphia) dibantai para hunter—The Horks (Horkne) dibantai para petugas keamanan—The Erfs (Erfien) dijadikan santapan hunter-The Throgs (Throgsonn) terinfeksi. Tetapi keluarga Croods tetap bertahan.

Kami bertahan berkat ayahku. Beliau tangguh dan mengikuti aturan. Ya, aturan. Seluruh aturan yang tertulis di buku jurnalnya. Keluar pada malam hari itu buruk. Mencari-Scavenging-hal-hal baru itu buruk. Pada dasar peraturannya, semua hal mengasyikkan itu buruk.

_Welcome to my life!_

Tapi ini adalah cerita dimana semua itu berubah secara spontan, karena kami tidak tahu bahwa dunia kami akan berakhir. Dimana suatu hal baru telah mengubah seluruh hidup kami. Dan inilah ceritanya.


End file.
